Heracles
Heracles Before being bought with 4000 diamonds, Heracles requires 25 Physical Birthrocks to be obtained. Heracles is worth buying for close combat players because of its close range spells. Heracles, however, has no long range combative spell, out of its high defense. Each spell makes the caster look muscular, and will always steal stamina. Statistics Damage : Marvelous Defense : Very High Speed : Fast Spells Body Slam User stuns a nearby player and slams their body on them, stealing considerable amount of stamina and dealing high damage. --> The user casts this spell and when there's a nearby enemy, they will capture it. First, the caster punches the enemy, dealing 65 ~ 125 damage, jumps high, and does a "cannon ball" pose on top of them, creating an earthquake effect to anyone nearby, including the caster and target. This will deal 230 ~ 375 damage and extra 5 DPS for 6 seconds. Each move doesn't just do damage, however. It also steals 250 stamina on Punch, and steals 450 stamina on the cannon ball pose jump. *Consumes 400 mana Physical Strength User targets a maximum of 4 enemy units and steals their stamina and health and deal a low amount of damage. --> The user sends down large fists on 4 random opponents, nearby or far away. This causes depletion of stamina by 30%, and can't be mitigated by debuff immunity. This spell also steals 175 health from those opponents and does 125 damage. Out of all spells of Heracles, this spell does the lowest damage, with a maximum damage cap of 300 damage, but all damage dealt is fixed and can't be reduced. This close range spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 Mana and costs 3200 shards Heavy Blow User projects a large fist and throws it in the direction of the cursor, dealing damage and stealing stamina from all targets in front and causing a short paralyze. --> The user creates an orange portal that can be aimed at an angle or direction. After 1.5 seconds, a large, light brown colored fist comes out of the portal towards the direction of the cursor with a 34 stud range limit and slowly fades. All players on its path take 135 ~ 270 damage, and steals 360 stamina from each of them. Players that are affected are paralyzed for 2.5 seconds, then the portal shrinks. During casting, the caster negates 50% attack damage and inflicts Silence for 4 seconds to that/those player/s. This close range spell has a 14 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 3800 shards Brute Force User charges on to a location and punches anyone on their path and knocking them away. Increases caster's Dodge Rate by 5% and attacks deal +30 more damage for few seconds. --> The user charges their mouse cursor before initiating the spell. Charging affects the spell's travelling range, however. * Instant Click -> 25 studs * Charged (0.5 ~ 1.3 seconds) -> 30 studs * Charged (1.4 ~ 2.5 seconds) -> 40 studs * Full Charged (3 seconds) -> 45 studs When the caster either charges or clicks, they make a shining fist and charges on to that location within the range limit. Anyone on the path will be carried away but speed doesn't change. At the end, those opponents take 165 ~ 280 damage and are knocked back. If the caster has unlocked Dodge Rate trait, it is increased by 5% of the total Dodge Rate percentage they own, which gives them bigger chance of dodging attack damage from enemy spells while they are travelling. After the transportation, spells of the caster deal +30 more damage for 5 seconds. This transportation spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 4400 shards Martial Arts User charges on all nearby players and knocks them far away and teleports on each of them, delivering a consecutive amount of kicks and punches. During ultimate, caster's attack damage is increased by 27% and becomes immune to any debuff. --> The user collects energy from around them before doing an ultimate move. After 3 seconds, the user becomes supersonic, like a bolt of lightning that charges up on nearby enemies within 30 studs. The camera is also affected. As the caster charges one by one on each player, those rivals get kicked and are knocked (there's a slow mo effect with the camera). The caster goes back to their original position and splits up to the amount of nearby enemies. If there is one player, they will not split. Then proceeds to do some kicking and punching to the adversaries. First move Kick does 160 ~ 330 damage, and each kick and punch does consecutive 11 ~ 18 damage and done 10 times, dealing a total of 110 ~ 180 added damage. But during kicking and punching, attack damage of the user is increased by 27% for the duration, and becomes immune to all debuffs. This ultimate has a 2 minute cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 5000 shards